The NIAID has developed a "Strategic Plan for Biodefense Research" which outlines plans for addressing research needs in the board area of bioterrorism and emerging and reemerging diseases. The research agenda focuses on the need for basic research on the biology of the microbes involved, the host response, and basic and applied research aimed at the development of diagnostics, therapeutics, and vaccine against these agents. In addition the agenda addresses the scientific manpower needed to conduct both basic and applied research on these agents. In focusing our nation's biomedical research community towards this agenda the Keystone Symposia (KS) is well positioned to hold a series of annual meetings that will bring the biodefense community together to share information that will be critical in formulating solutions that will be eventually developed into anti-bioterrorist tools. Secondly, the KS organization can play a vital role in attracting young scientists to the field of biodefense research since 42% of its conferees are young investigators (under 35 years of age) looking for career opportunities. Lastly, the focus of this grant application is to leverage our strong reputation in organizing high quality biomedical meetings with the focus of having the world's leading investigators in immunology and infectious diseases to discuss, debate and provide effective ideas for managing the threat of bioterrorism.